<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repentance by 123456780_qwerty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014144">Repentance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456780_qwerty/pseuds/123456780_qwerty'>123456780_qwerty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family is always different. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badboyhalo and Skeppy are married, Child Soldier Mention, DONT WORRY ITS JUST DREAM IMPLYING SHIT, Eret is doing her best but he is the only adult there not having a immediate panic attack, Everyone thought dream was gonna kill Tommy, Fundy Quackity and Tubbo were close under Schatt's rein, Ghostbur accidentally became a friendly cryptic, Implied Violence, It's like for half a second, Niki is terrifying when she wants to be, Past Abuse, Schatt was really shitty, gun mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456780_qwerty/pseuds/123456780_qwerty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, how guilt can suffocate you. L'manburg's perspective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Eret &amp; Floris | Fundy, Eret &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family is always different. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Repentance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo had so many emotions going on at the same time ever since Tommy was exiled, and right now was no different. When he exiled Tommy, he felt horrible but he hid it with confidence and hoped Tommy wouldn’t hate him for this. What he wasn’t expecting was for Tommy to pearl away and start running the second he told Dream to escort him out. Dream immediately starting chasing but did not seem to be going as fast as Tommy was, While, He just stood there shell shocked until 1 voice finally broke the silence,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck did I just witness?” said Quackity, his tone verging on hysteria,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, similar to how it took everyone a second to realize that Schatt had a heart attack, all hell broke loose, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! NIKI, IS THIS NORMAL?! DOES THIS <strong>NORMALLY</strong> HAPPEN?!” Ranboo was shouting frantically, very confused as Niki attempting to calm him down while on the verge of confused shouting herself, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fundy was frantically shaking Quackity as if he would have the answers he needed, but, Quackity was paying him no mind as he, prayed extremely fast in Spanish, which they only knew was praying because of the number of times he’s done this. Snapnap and Karl were shaking each other and shouting at each other questions on what the fuck was 'gonna happen next' only to be ignored by everyone,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Purpled was standing there very much emptily as he was wondering what the fuck he was supposed to feel, for he and Tommy had not been close in the slightest but he still pitied him. Tubbo, himself was being held in a tight hug by Eret as he screamed very monotonously with a hint of confusion in his screams,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, you’re good. It’s gonna be fine, Dream, <em>probably</em>, isn’t going to hurt Tommy.” Eret said in a desperate attempt to be comforting,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ahhhHHHHHH!” yelled Tubbo, his monotone screaming starting to get louder as he starts to processes that Dream would most likely kill Tommy when he caught him, his </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, fuck. That was the wrong thing to say. Should we go back to my castle, yeah I think that’s the best for everyone?” Eret said, semi loudly to make sure everyone heard where they were going, as he picked Tubbo up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and started calmly sprinting to his castle in hopes the different atmosphere would help everyone process it,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhh, HEY EVERYONE FOLLOW ERET!” Niki shouted a bit desperately but with a tone that left no room for discussion, which everyone did because everyone in this group of people feared Niki very much but for many different and fairly personal reasons, Quackity shuddered as he recalled the time she told Schatt he could starve with barely concealed anger</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>After 1 hour, everyone mostly calmed down. Big Q stopped praying and was in a tired pile with Snapnap, Karl, who had all smoked large amounts of weed to calm themselves down, where they got this weed everyone is unsure, Fundy was now sleeping in Eret’s lap, Ranboo was laying on Niki’s lap as she ran his fingers through his hair, Tubbo was fairly sure that they were ignoring everyone else. Purpled had left to go back to his base and process his feelings. Tubbo had mostly calmed down, as since an hour passed, Dream had not yet caught or...killed Tommy yet so Tubbo had hoped that Tommy would outrun him. As the next hour passed, everyone had completely calmed down at not seeing Tommy’s death through the coms, but were shell shocked when after an hour passed Dream showed up to the castle looking fairly annoyed, almost at once Tubbo snapped to attention to see if there was any news of what Dream did to Tommy,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He fucking outran me on a fucking <em>boat. </em>Who taught him that and how the hell did he do it?! I-I lost sight of him and he’s gone.” Dream said, his voice changing from annoyance to tired acceptance, and it was only the muscle memory of keeping a straight from old bits with Tommy in the past that stopped him from grinning like the sun and laughing victoriously,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I apologize for giving you trouble chasing him down. I will not bother you again if I can help it. “ Tubbo said, the lie coming out easy, for he had wished Tommy would outrun Dream,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine, Mr. President, but I’ll continue looking for him for the next few days.” Dream said, with a mild smirk in his voice that made the young president internally turn white at the implications of what Dream was saying,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am in no position to stop you, so go right ahead, but that is unnecessary as Tommy is more than 1,000 blocks away from L’manberg,” Tubbo said, hiding his ever-mounting horror and prayed that Tommy would not be caught,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know Tommy is the required distance away, but I just want to make sure he’s not causing trouble.” Dream said, which had Tubbo not been looking for it, he would’ve never heard the sinister undertone,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand Dream, have a good day,” Tubbo spoke easily, for Quackity himself taught Tubbo how to fake polite tones and phrases while he worked under schatt to help keep him alive,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream waved goodbye and walked out of Eret’s castle, while Tubbo waved back, his mind full of only hope that Tommy would stay safe and not be caught but as the days passed Tubbo although still being nearly suffocated by the guilt of banishing his best friend was also suffocated by a huge blanket of relief that Dream had not yet found Tommy or any trace of him. Both emotions at the same time were fairly overwhelming and he was kinda only walking due to the pure adrenaline, he learned to harness,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Alright, Tubbo you need to learn how to run as fucking fast as you can, in case Schatt pulls something and you need to get away.” Is what he recalled Fundy saying to him,</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, the Furry is right.-</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“HEY!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I’ve had to do it, I’ve managed to stop Fundy from being Alone in the same room as him for the time being, but it’s still important you learn.” </em>Then the memory ended, as suddenly as it starts, just in time for Tubbo to make an effort to not start screaming from all the emotion,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So yeah he was not doing the best. On the bright side, Tubbo had noticed Dream getting more frustrated by the day, and by day 4 of no trace of Tommy he just gave up and went to his house to rest. The former child soldier, now president, finally received positive news about Tommy, On day 5 of his exile and subsequent disappearance, in the form of Ghostbur. Ghostbur had gone with Tommy during his exile but, still would pop into L’manberg every once in a while to say hi, then say “Well, I’m going back to Tommy!” before disappearing at the spot. On the fifth day, Ghostbur was in L’manberg and he walked up to Tubbo, who when he stopped to wave was shushed as, he put down a chest and very quietly put some stuff in it, smiled and told him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unless they’re my son, Big Q, or Niki, do not let anyone know of this Chest.” He had said in a tone balancing perfectly between his normal cheerful voice and a fairly stern tone, before disappearing into thin air, as he usually did,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He carefully opened the Chest to see what was inside it, and found a compass with the tag “Your Tommy” with a signed book next to it, an unfinished book, and a beehive! Tommy quickly took the contents of the chest and went to go ask Big Q to help him read the books. After, dragging Big Q to the most secure room in his house, he asked him to read both books aloud for him and to ‘never speak of this to anyone, please.’ to which he compiled easily as he trusted Tubbo and honestly wanted to make the kid happy, he read the one attached to the compass first,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, this one says ‘This compass always leads to Tommyinnit, never let anyone have it and only use it if you want to find Tommy and make amends. <strong>Burn this letter immediately upon reading. -</strong>signed GhostBur’ wait what compass-” Quackity said, reading the letter than interrupting himself which reminded Tubbo painfully of Tommy </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It must have been lost, please read the next one,” Tubbo said, deflecting the question</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, you’re the boss it says ‘<em>Dear Big T, </em></p>
<p>
  <em>I’m sorry. Do you hear me? I know you, you’re probably tearing yourself up over me not being seen for days, but get over it. ‘</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that’s a bit mean,” Quackity interjected before instantly continuing,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘I’m fine, wait, shit, that’s mean. ‘</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hey, he’s self-aware.” He commented </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh well I can’t cross that out because I’m too far in to give up now, I’m like a butterfly, with a gun! Anyway, I know you probably feel awful and shit because Ghostbur told me you looked sad and shit so, I fucking forgive you, it wasn’t an easy decision but holding hate makes me tired and I’m not in the mood for wanting to sleep every time I think of you. You may have exiled me, and listened to Dream but I think I understand that it was better than you giving him my discs, so get over yourself, make a plan to fuck Dream up, fucking enjoy that beehive, and send me a fucking letter via Ghostbur when you finally come to visit. Oh yeah, by the way, </em>
  <strong>
    <em>Do not mess with Techno.</em>
  </strong>
  <em> The motherfucker is ready for war and violence at all times and he’s on retirement currently, just enjoy the fact he’s not there. And like the other letter </em>
  <strong>
    <em>Burn this letter immediately upon reading.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>-T-money’ </em>well that was something, wasn’t it?” Quackity spoke after finally reading the entire thing, already handing both books to Tubbo,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it was something, alright…” Tubbo said, airily already taking the books back as he watched the fire in his house, trying to ground himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time he managed to ground himself, Big Q was already gone, so he got up and sat in front of his fireplace, took a few deep breaths, and threw both books in the fire as he watched them burn. Tubbo got up and sat in the chair closest to the fireplace, took out a book, and started writing, talking aloud as he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dear Tommyinnit or Big T, ” Began Tubbo, who now had a small bit of hope for the future, and now knew for certain what he was gonna do.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“HEY, TECHNO! YOU GOT MAIL!” Philza yelled, a small hint of confusion in his voice, as he stared at the messenger pigeon who had delivered the letter, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mail? People know where I live?” Techno replied to his father, now getting up to go see for himself, confusion evident in his monotone voice, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apparently. Want me to read it aloud for you?” Philza said, trying to tell who’s bird this was and why it seemed so well trained</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, go ahead,” Techno said as he started to pet the pigeon,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahem ‘<em>Dear TechnoBlade and Philza Minecraft,</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>IMe and my husband would like to adopt your youngest child/brother, so let’s discuss the details in person. I will be planning on going to your home with my husband, Tommy, and possibly Ghostbur in 1-2 days, so send a letter back through this </em>pigeon<em>, if you consent to this meeting time and place. I would like to request that remain entirely civil towards Tommy and do not speak of any past events that involve pogtopia in the slightest. As a show of peace, I will bring some form of food, and no armor with me. Hopefully, see you then, and have a wonderful day,</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>-Yours truly, Badboyhalo’ </em>“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two men stood there, shell shocked before, Techno calmly walked to get a book he could write in. Together, while Techno was writing up a reply and Philza stood there still as a board, they managed to utter one phrase in perfect unison,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the Fuck?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Those who harmed others accidentally may still have ways to go to redemption, but it is shorter than the walk for those who harmed, knowing it would hurt. - ???</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>